


Yes, daddy

by Snortinglaughter



Series: Short Stories of the Kinky Sort [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 14:51:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16097918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snortinglaughter/pseuds/Snortinglaughter
Summary: Draco was never shy in the bedroom, but there was one fantasy he had been holding back, not knowing Harry would be into it too.





	Yes, daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 10: Daddy.
> 
> Requested by: [hogwartsfirebolt](https://hogwartsfirebolt.tumblr.com).

Harry kissed his way down Draco's collarbone and chest. The soft touch of his lips causing a wave of sparks to run through Draco's body.

 

“Tell me how you want me,” Harry murmured, and licked that sensitive spot just below Draco’s belly button. “Tell me, sweetheart.” He pulled Draco’s cock aside with a single finger, and nuzzled into his pubic hairs. “What do you want?”

 

“I–” He swallowed hard. “I want…”

 

He gasped at the sudden feeling of Harry’s tongue swiping up his shaft, and he couldn't help bucking his hips up. The pleasure nearly turning his brain to mush.

 

“Don't be shy, baby,” Harry said, almost teasingly, before capturing the tip of Draco’s cock in his mouth.

 

_ “Mmm, fuck yes.”  _ Draco arched his back and raked his fingers through Harry’s hair. _ “Yes, daddy.” _

 

His eyes shot open when he realized what he had just said, and he noticed Harry freezing on the spot. Draco’s heart hammered in his chest. He had never called him that, had never dared.

 

“What?” he heard Harry say.

 

He slowly looked down fearing he would find a frown, an uncomfortable look. Instead he found dark, hungry eyes staring back at him expectantly. Draco bit his lips, unsure.

 

“Tell me, love.” Harry climbed back up, towering over him like a predator over its prey. “What did you call me?”

 

“D–daddy,” Draco whispered.

 

Harry groaned and rolled his hips against Draco’s, their cocks deliciously brushing against one another in a sloppy mess of precome and saliva.

 

“Again,” he said through gritted teeth. “Say it again, baby.”

 

Draco’s eyes widened for a second, but he didn't waste time. He pulled Harry down by the nape of his neck, making their foreheads touch, and moved his hips in rhythm with Harry’s.

 

“Don't stop, daddy,” he said firmly, emboldened by Harry’s moans and gasps. “ _ Yes,  _ keep going. Make me come, daddy.”

 

_ “Fuck,  _ Draco, I could come just listening to you speak,” Harry said, slowing down and breathing heavily, clearly trying to control himself. “Tell me how you want it. I'll do whatever you ask me to, love, just–just tell me.”

 

Draco smirked and cupped Harry’s jaw, making sure he looked into his eyes.

 

“Fuck me. Fuck me hard and deep, daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [Tumblr](https://snortinglaughter.tumblr.com)!
> 
> Love me and leave me a kudo :) ♡


End file.
